


something unpredictable

by nouiszouis



Series: Monthshots! [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, No Smut, Reality, long hair louis, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nouiszouis/pseuds/nouiszouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis' hair is getting long enough to braid and harry's plan sort of backfires</p>
            </blockquote>





	something unpredictable

**Author's Note:**

> day 2 of the month of oneshots!
> 
> this is basically an extremely biased story about louis's long hair and what they probably do with it behind closed doors.
> 
> (loosely based off of [this](https://31.media.tumblr.com/fe2f8680e89a8134944c614fde3f46c4/tumblr_n5seqdemj51so0boio1_500.png) prompt)

“Louis, the fans think your hair is getting too long,” Harry says, not looking up from where his eyes are trained to Twitter on his phone screen.

They’re somewhat curled up together on a large bed in some expensive hotel in Los Angeles, Harry twirling a finger through Louis’ hair as they don’t pay attention to the television across the room. Louis thinks something's on relating to sea animals and Australia, but it’s all just a dull sound in the back of his head.

“Well they can suck it up because I don’t plan on cutting it anytime soon,” he says languidly, trying to fight the jet lag threatening to put him to sleep at four in the afternoon. 

Harry snaps his eyes up to meet Louis’ for a second before looking back down and shrugging. “They’re all complaining about the pictures of you at the airport last night, saying you look like a ‘greasy rat’. Well, most of them are at least. There’s still quite a few tweets from people who think you look fudcapajoolmmm-ing great.”

“I’m not even going to ask what that last part means, but fucking hell, they’re being a bit snippy about _my_ appearance don’t you think?” Louis scoffs and puts a grimace on his face. 

"Yes, but I've gotta agree that your hair _is_ getting a bit long. You're starting to look like Rapunzel," Harry says, chuckling quietly to himself.

"Oh fuck off it's not that long. If anything, yours is the same length," Louis grins now.

Harry just shakes his head in denial and clicks his phone off, continuing to twirl a clump of Louis' hair around his index finger. They seem to both tune into the television and it stays quiet for a little bit.

Then, Louis let's out a long sigh and relaxes himself further into Harry's side, closing his eyes and licking his lips slowly.

"Would you mind if I take a nap? I can't adjust to this time difference as easily as you," Louis yawns.

"That's fine, I'll order some dinner for us when you wake up," Harry nods, stopping his finger and wrapping his arm around Louis comfortably.

He doesn't get a reply before Louis is dozing off on top of him, even breaths filling the air soon enough. Harry doesn't really know what to do now because if he moves Louis will get mad at him for disrupting his sleep, but if he stays in this spot he has no choice but to mess with his phone or watch whatever terrible shows are on tv at the moment. 

The way they're laying isn't uncomfortable, with Harry still sitting up and Louis just casually draped across him, head resting on his hip. Harry's leg might fall asleep but it's nothing he won't be able to deal with for a few minutes later on.

He reaches for the remote on the nightstand beside him and flips the channel to MTV where they're playing popular music videos. For a while he stares at the screen, silently critiquing all of the videos - even making notes about their own.

Eventually he gets bored though, and looks back down at Louis in hopes of some sort of epiphany for what to do. Surprisingly, looking down at the mop of Louis' hair sprawled out around his head, Harry gets an idea and smirks to himself.

Louis refuses to cut his hair because the more people comment about it and tell him to, it makes him feel the need to be stubborn and show that he makes his own decisions. It's been going on for a little over two months now and while Harry enjoys tugging it during sex, he knows that it is starting to get a little ridiculous.

That's why this idea is great. It'll be a way to entertain himself and possibly push Louis closer towards at least getting a trim.

-

"Harry, what the hell did you do to my hair," Louis growls just moments after he awakens from his two hour nap.

Harry was sitting in the same spot except now he's rolling off of the bed and standing up, popping his limbs and trying to kick his leg to get blood flow once again. He watches amused as Louis reaches a hand to the back of his head and feels his hair, glaring directly back at the smug curly haired boy.

"I told you you looked like Rapunzel before, and now you just look _more_ like her! How cool is that," Harry says with a fake excited tone to his voice to mask his laughter.

"Comparing me to a Disney princess is fine, yes, but deliberately going and _braiding my hair_ is not fine. I look like a fucking pony," Louis snipes.

He's still sitting on the bed and not making any advances toward Harry, but the taller boy is still wary, carefully backing away and over towards the phone sitting on the computer desk across the room. You can never be too sure about what Louis will do to you for revenge once you've done something to upset him; he's quite the hypocrite if you think about it.

"You don't look like a pony, you just look like a sexy boyband member with their hair braided," Harry corrects. "And it's not even plain and regularly braided, actually. I looked up tutorials on my phone for how to fishtail braid it! The french braid ones were too confusing, sorry."

Louis glares at him skeptically. "You didn't take a picture did you?"

He never thought about that and now he's disappointed in himself for not taking a picture of it. If he had posted it on twitter he could've started a Louis braid icon revolution.

"No, only yours and my eyes have seen the lovely creation attached to your head sadly," Harry replies, frowning slightly.

This information seems to loosen Louis a little and he goes to the bathroom, using his phone as a double mirror to see what it looks like in the back. He hums and walks back out to Harry who's busy looking at the room service menu now.

"It does keep my hair back better than a headband," Louis says thoughtfully. "This isn't happening again though, Styles. Not unless you want that picture of you in girl lingerie spread across the internet."

Harry looks up and waves him off, smirking slightly to himself in knowing that deep down Louis loves the braid.

-

His hypothesis proves to be true as they sit with the other boys at Louis' flat back in London. They're all spread around the living room on two couches, with Harry and Louis taking one for themselves.

Harry's laying down across it with his back propped against the armrest and Louis is in between his legs, comfortably slumped backwards as they talk about the tour that's starting soon.

"Can you believe we're all going to be performing at stadiums around the world? I'm already nervous," Liam throws out, earning nods and hums from the other boys.

"I'm more nervous about all the high quality pictures they're gonna be taking of us again," Louis says. "I haven't had to try with my appearance for the past few months and now I've gotta do my hair everyday and wear clothing other than sweats and sweaters."

"You'll be fine," Zayn tells him, waving a hand. "You've got all the fans wrapped around your finger with the dad hair you've got going on."

Niall laughs for some unknown reason but states his agreement with Zayn. They all go off into banter about who looks the best out of them all at the moment, but Harry's more focused on the back of Louis' head than the conversation.

Louis' hair is as long as ever and perfectly soft, begging to have someone's fingers run through it. Harry takes that as enough of an invitation to do so, carefully combing it with his hands without a complaint from Louis himself.

He doesn't seem to be annoyed so Harry takes it a step further and starts carefully separating it into sections without Louis' noticing. Once he's got them, he starts twisting and pulling them over each other in a steady pattern.

The conversation is still going and he's still not paying attention until someone calls out his name.

"Harry, mate, what are you doing?" It's Niall asking him and he snaps his head up, seeing three sets of eyes on him.

"Um, I'm braiding his hair," he says simply.

Upon hearing this, Louis throws a hand up to his hair and brushes his fingers down the back, feeling the bumps of the braid. He sighs and shakes his head but doesn't bother taking it out.

"He's got a thing for braiding my hair because of it's length now. Says I look like Rapunzel," Louis explains to soothe any confusion. 

"I don't have a 'thing' for it, it's just fun to do," Harry shrugs in response while resuming his previous actions.

"You two are so fucking weird," Liam says slowly, eyeing Harry and Louis both.

Harry can't see, but Louis pulls a cheesy smile and flips Liam off, cackling to himself afterwards like a child. 

When the braid is finished, Harry pulls the ponytail holder off his wrist and ties it around Louis' hair to hold it in place. He was planning on using it to put his own hair up later but this seems more important because he's not sure how long Louis will continue allowing him to do this.

"You do look like Rapunzel a bit," Zayn notes when Louis resituates himself on the couch to sit on top of Harry's legs rather than between them. "Harry doesn't look like the rider guy though so it doesn't really fit."

They turn to look at each other and Louis presses his lips together and scrunches his eyebrows, studying Harry's head carefully. He suddenly throws a finger up as if he just figured out the answer to something huge.

"He can be Snow White," he boasts. "We can be the first lesbian Disney couple!"

And then there's two pillows thrown at him and groans from around the room, making Harry and Louis both laugh and grin at each other mischievously.

-

By the time tour comes around, Harry braiding Louis' hair has become their new 'thing'. Harry did originally plan it all to be a scheme to get Louis to realize he needs to get his haircut, but now they both actually enjoy it so he's not sure if it should be considered a backfire or not. 

Right now, they're sitting backstage before their first show of the South American leg of the tour which is also the first of the _entire_ world tour. Niall, Liam, and Zayn are all in another room doing who knows what while Louis and Harry are left with their legs tangled on a couch in one of the dressing rooms.

"I'm so nervous I might actually get sick," Louis says, frowning and kicking his foot at Harry's. "I haven't felt like this since my first football match back in September and we all know how _that_ turned out."

Harry looks across at him and shakes his head quickly. "Don't think anyone's going to tackle you on stage or boo you considering most of the people out there spent hundreds of dollars just for their seat tonight."

"Thanks for the reassurance," Louis laughs, "but that doesn't help much."

Harry shrugs and pulls a frog face before reaching a hand up to pull at his bottom lip, thinking of what to do. Once he thinks for a mere ten seconds he suggests something that should have been obvious from the start.

"Want me to braid your hair?"

The way Louis smiles - all grinny and crinkly eyed - makes it seem as if the whole conversation before was just another way to get Harry to ask this question. He doesn't ponder too long on it though before Louis is crawling to his end of the couch and turning around, plopping himself directly between Harry's legs like they were a few weeks ago.

"Do you think a fishtail or classic would be the most nerve-reducing, hm?" He asks to Louis who replies with an "I don't fucking know, Harry, I'm not a braid expert."

"You seem like you would be considering you grew up with four younger sisters," Harry hums as he starts combing Louis' hair with his fingers.

"Just because I was around girls all the time doesn't mean I was in any way interested in what they did to their hair," Louis replies with a huff.

"Sorry, you just took _so many_ photos with them on your Bebo that I figured-" And that's all Harry gets out before he's being smacked hard in the thigh.

He yells out and reaches down to rub at the spot where Louis' had attacked him. "I was joking, jesus. Didn't know that was such a sensitive topic."

"Oh, it's not sensitive, just embarrassing," Louis says. He starts laughing a minute later when Harry is still rubbing his thigh.

"Ok, now if you're done assaulting me I'm going to continue making your hair look beautiful, Rapunzel."

The boy in front of him nods and wiggles his body around to make himself comfortable. They sit in silence for a minute or two as Harry desperately tries to cross the right pieces and hold the sections at the same time. It's quite an easy task of course considering his hands can easily hold three water bottles in them each.

Once he's finished, he pulls the ponytail that's always on his wrist off and wraps it around Louis' hair so that it holds. Harry pulls the braid and Louis seems to jolt a bit, probably because he slightly fell asleep while his hair was being done. 

"Surprisingly feel a lot calmer now," Louis says, turning around so that his smile is inches from Harry's face. 

"You know, normally only me and Zayn can calm you down, but I feel like I've got an upper hand on it now," Harry grins.

Louis doesn't reply but instead leans forward and pecks Harry quickly on the lips, still smiling when he pulls back. Then he scoots backwards and stands up with a complaint about his legs hurting, to which Harry laughs because there's always something with Louis that he uses to get attention.

They head over to the room where the other boys are for a while and Louis quips smart remarks at anyone who comments on his hair, sometimes even insulting other people in the process. 

( _"Louis, why do you look like a farmer's daughter who's about to go pick apples and feed the cows?"_

 _"I don't know Liam, why are you wearing a beanie that makes your head look like a dick that got slammed in a car door?"_  or

_"Jesus, Louis, you boys have to go on stage in forty minutes! Who did that to your hair?"_

_"Your wife actually; she did it as a thank you for how well I was at pleasuring her last night."_ )

But eventually they do have to go on and when Louis takes his hair out it's perfectly wavy. He still goes out and performs and they have a great show, but some people do notice that Louis' hair isn't its typical straight pushed back. Some pictures even show that his hair looks like Harry's from the back which is terrifying.

Maybe a little too terrifying.

-

They're on a break now and Harry's flown out to LA while Louis has gone to Barcelona with his family. It's only their second night apart but they've already sent dozens of texts about how much they miss each other so they're going to skype.

Louis grabs his laptop and goes out to the back deck at the house he's rented, sitting down on a lounge chair beside the pool so that the mountains are in view in the background of the camera. He gets set up and a minute later Harry's face is on the screen along with a message saying 'Harry Styles would like to video chat'.

He clicks answer and says a bright hello before the camera even turns on. When the image appears, he looks at Harry and takes in his bare chest and tired looking face. The nine hour time difference isn't great, but it's decent enough so that they can talk while it's nine am Harry's time and six pm Louis'.

"Good morning, curly," he says, smiling into the webcam.

"Mmg'ot air cut," Harty grumbles out and he must have _just_ woken up.

Louis knows exactly what he was trying to say though and nods his head, pushing his bangs back with one hand. "I did get a haircut, yes. Do you like it?"

He watches amusedly as Harry scrunches his face together and takes in Louis' hair. It's not much of a difference but there's no more extra hair flipping out at the base of his neck, so he decides that people should be happy enough.

"Looks great," Harry nods, smiling softly. "You always look great."

"Oh shut up you sap," Louis scoffs before laughing seconds later.

On the other side of the globe, Harry is looking into his phone screen trying desperately to make Louis out of the pixelated blobs. It's not the best thing, having to use phone data to video call someone who's in another country, but it's something and it's enough for them both.

He can easily admit that he's somewhat disappointed about Louis' haircut which is ironic because he's the one who was trying to get it to happen in the first place a month or so back. But now, he's not sure if it was the best decision.

"So what made you decide to trim it up," he says more coherently now that he's been up for a bit.

"Uh, well," Louis starts. "I saw pictures of me on stage and I looked like you. And it scared me. So I cut my hair."

"You're an idiot you know," Harry notes.

Louis nods his head on the screen and laughs. "Yes, I know that already thank you."

"Does this mean I can't braid your hair now?" 

He doesn't get a response when there's yelling and laughing coming from the phone. It looks like Louis' sisters are attacking him, yet they could be hugging him. It's hard to tell, but he can definitely hear them.

"Louis, come watch the movie with us! Lottie said- Is that Harry? Hi Harry!"

"Oh, Harry hi it's Daisy! Louis, come on, come watch the movie!"

He lays back and holds the phone above his head, watching as Louis laughs and tries to tell them that he'll be there in a second. Eventually it quiets down again and Louis turns back to the camera with a huge grin on his face.

"I think I've gotta go now before they tie me up and drag me in there," he laughs. "And also, maybe I can braid _your_ hair now."

"Not unless I shave my head. I might pull a Liam," Harry jokes and they both start cackling at that.

"You better not and seriously, bye now. Have a good day, love you!" Louis calls out as he reaches out to start closing the laptop.

"You never know and have a great night. Love you too." He says it and kisses the camera before the call ends and he's left laying on the bed alone once again.

Originally he was planning on getting a trim today, but now he thinks he can put it off for a few more weeks. Just enough time so that he get's a chance to teach Louis how to french braid. The fans would prefer that style rather than the signature ponytail, he thinks, burying himself back in the comforter and sighing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to yell at me for how ridiculous this was i'm strong on ao3, @kiiam on twitter, & louwie on tumblr
> 
> comments and kudos(es?) are appreciated!


End file.
